D e c o d e
by HoshikoNii
Summary: He could not place where the feeling had originated from. Only that as he set eyes on her for the first time, a seed of overpowering obsession had been planted. An obsession for death, her death. Sebastian x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**D e c _o d e _**

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing but the storyplot and my original creations. Everything else belongs to Yana Toboso. So please don't sue! =D Review and let me know if it's any good? -w-

* * *

" Nanette, child get down from that bloody window and get your coat on. All the other children are all ready and waiting down stairs. "

Nanette hummed quietly to herself as she ignored the calling woman, instead, her nile green orbs kept to the now brightening horizon. How early was it that they were made to wake today and why, she had found herself curiously wondering.

" Nanette, blasted child, do you not hear me calling?"

The girl was brought from her curious wondering when a pair of hands grasped her wrists painfully tight and snatched her down from her high position on the window sill. Nanette cringed at the biting flesh atop her own but did not whimper as she gazed up at the glowering woman, instead she blinked a little perplexed until realization seemed to dawn on her.

" I'm sorry Ms. Lila. I didn't mean to ignore you, I was just preoccupied with the morning sky, it's quite early. Why are we getting up so early? "

The woman grumbled quietly under her breath as she dragged the girl around the room, fetching her worn brown coat and combing her hair with one of the many children's discarded combs before stopping in front of the door that lead downstairs.

" We went over this a day ago, were you not paying an inch of attention Nanette? "

The girl quirked her lips as she blushed and looked to the other side as the woman leaned down towards her and pinned her hair to the side of her head, away from her face. She heard a sigh and her eyes wondered back to Lila's face.

" What are we going to do with you little Nanette. "

She held a hand to her forehead , eyes closed in an exasperated manner. All Nanette could do was watch the woman's face guiltily.

She had always been told, that although she was bright when it came to academic things, like reading and writing and minor human concepts, her ability to stay focused for any period of time was horrible. Lila had also told her many times, that it would one day be the death of her, Nanette had agreed with her on that one.

Lila gave another sigh, her hand slowly falling from her face, her eyes opening to gaze a the little girl. In an instant her lips thinned. Blue met luminous nile green.

" Don't look at me with those eyes child. They are most eerie."

Nanette bowed her head, causing stray grayish brown strands to cascade in front of her face, hiding her eyes. The woman frowned at this but said nothing. She hated for the child to have to look away but sometimes it couldn't be helped, those eyes of hers, were frightening. They frightened almost all who looked upon her.

" The reason why you all have been woken so early is because the master of the Phantomhive Manor has invited all you children to his house. "

Nanette's head shot up in confusion. Phantomhive?

" Is he, important? "

The woman gave a small chortle as she opened the door and pushed the little girl out following close behind.

" So I have heard. "

Nanette blinked, muttering a soft 'oh' as she followed the older woman down stairs.

When they had reached the bottom stair , Nanette cringed. She was greeted by two very sour and impatient looking faces - 2 middle aged caretakers - but her cringe slowly melted when her nile green clashed with brown, a smile lit her right up.

" Nanette! "

A small blonde exclaimed ecstatically as she ran to stand beside the girl who had just finished the flight of stairs, a grin was plastered to her face, it was what had caused Nanette to smile. She always found that Michelle's smile was very contagious.

" Good morning Elle. "

The blonde linked arms with the brunette her eyes glittering. It was always like this, whenever Nanette would come down the stairs in the late afternoon. Everyday, she would drop her current doings and greet her as if she were her sister.

" Are you excited Nana? "

That same confused yet curious gaze crossed Nanette once again. Excited for what? What exactly were they going to the Phantomhive Manor for?

" For? "

Elle giggled as she bent over, her small legs dragging her and Nanette to follow behind the departing group of ten and nine year olds, they were the youngest - 8 year olds - and so were made to walk behind everyone else.

" I've never been, but I've heard some of the older girl's talking. Mister Phantomhive always invites a local Orphanage to sample his newest sweets and toys. Hmmm, I can't wait. isn't it exciting Nana! We, get to taste sweets and play with brand new toys."

Nanette giggled, her companion's enthusiasm was understandable. She was, after all, an orphan and orphans never had the luxury of getting to eat sweets, at most it was either porridge and a fruit or bread for meals. The same went for toys, most of the ones they had were donated, and already were either falling apart or completely broken.

" I guess. "

Although Elle and many of the other's found this to be exciting, Nanette couldn't really, come around to feeling that way about it, at most she was excited for getting to visit a manor but that was all.

Why she wasn't excited or as enthusiastic about this was simple. She did not really like toys, in fact, at most time she found herself with either a book or blank pages but never with toys. As for sweets, well, she had never really sampled them before, so therefore did not really care for them.

" Whoa! "

Nanette was snapped out of her thoughts by Elle's exclamation, her eyes wondered to the blonde, but when she paid no heed to her gaze, she instead followed the course of her direction, Nanette's mouth fell open.

In front of them, stood two large carriages, beautifully decorated with patterned metal of an off white. Attached to the carriages were beautifully colored creatures. Some of the purest black - darker than ink- and others of the most brilliantly white. Each of the creatures held a sort of ornament on their heads, almost like hats that linked to the windings around their jaws.

" Whoa. "

She couldn't help as the sound rushed past her lips. This Phantomhive must have been quite the wealthy man to be able to afford theses carriages, very wealthy.

" Aren't they pretty Nana! We get to ride in them! I wonder what the inside looks like. "

The girl didn't give Nanette time to reply, instead she linked her little arms within the other girl's and rushed her forward, the couple weaving beneath the older girl's legs to reach the front.

" Nanette, Michelle, behave yourselves. "

Michelle grinned up at Lisa, her head bobbing up and down like mad, the gesture caused Lisa to cave- just like everyone else - and she smiled. She tilted her head, opening the door and letting the two inside. When they had settled, Nanette was happy to see that she and Michelle had both won window seats.

" I'm going to make sure I get the prettiest doll I can find! What about you nana, what type of toy are you going to swipe, oh and sweets which are you going to taste! I want to at least sample all of them. "

Michelle bounced off the cushion on the seat, her eyes large and round, It almost caused Nanette to question her small friends mentality.

" Elle, settle down. As for me, perhaps, I don't know I've never really thought on it. "

Elle beamed, her grin widening as she settled - finally - and seated herself straight in her seat causing a soft sigh to escape the brunette's lips. The little blonde finally took time to just grin at her slightly annoyed friend and allow her eyes to wonder the inside.

The ride to the Phantomhive mansion, was a quiet one, with only slight conversation , the random drabble caused the brunette to quietly nod off as her half lidded eyes took to the scenery that slowly shifted from the cityscape to countryside. With in a few seconds, she was softly snoring as she drifted into a monochromic dream of black feathers and a cruel smile that grew wider with every passing second.


	2. Chapter 2

D e c o d e

_**Author's Note:**_ First of all, I would like to thank all those who reviewed last chapter it meant a lot and who placed this story on their alerts. I hope that this story will continue to interest you and I hope that as I writer I do not disappoint.

_**Warning:**_ I have not come to a full conclusion, but there will be small amounts of Shoujo-ai (Girl love ) between Nanette and Michelle. This side pairing plays a vital role to the plot so yeah. It's nothing too horrid, just innocent hand holding and pecks. The main pairing is still OC x SEB.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kuroshitsuji, those rights belong to Yana Toboso. I do, however, own the plot and my original characters.

(o)

* * *

The demon butler could not help it as he sat still within the confines of his chair head angled towards the lower half of the wall. His lips continued to twitch, lifting at the corners as if to concoct a lazy smile.

It was a funny thing, to smile when in reality he had wanted nothing more than to sneer in annoyance.

His eyes opened, the gleam from the candle situated atop the writing desk beside him casting his face into shadow and causing his eyes to glow almost eerily. He leant forward, planting his pale cheek against the gloved knuckles of his hand as his lips parted slightly allowing a heavy sigh to settle in the quiet room.

He had been weary, tired from his master's day orders and the incompetence of the Phantomhive manor workers. He had expected , after all his troubles, some rest but it seemed as soon as he had taken a seat to breathe that infuriating inkling of a feeling had returned. Strumming annoying vibrations of emotions through the back of his mind.

' What is it that is out of place here? '

But no matter how much he sat in silence, searching through and through his knowledge he could not find the cause or reason. He was at a loss and this demon of a butler , did not admire such a thing.

An angry snarl left him. It was such a disgrace, that such a foreign feeling could not be solved by a person of his demure. At any other time, he would have had not a single problem but this time was different.

His snarl died to a slight snort as his eyes dropped, lids closing allowing lush ink dyed lashes to brush against pale skin. His shoulder's which had been stiff from anger slowly slackening.

' Where are you little nuisance. Come out. '

The demon murmured quietly in his head, his brows furrowing as he slowly fell into what would have been the beginnings of sleep but with no luck. A flash of strands illuminated by light from some unknown source eyes that seemed to look straight into him shocked his peace causing his own eyes to open slowly.

His half lidded gaze stared into space with an almost fatigued expression as he frowned miserably in annoyance.

' Little nuisance. '

Was his last pointed thought before the light from the candle was snuffed out and he was left in total darkness to his own musings once again.

(o)

* * *

' Little nuisance.'

" Nanette."

The brunette gave a startled gasp as her eyes snapped open in alarm, her body quickly lurching forward but quickly falling back as her forehead bounced off a solid surface.

" Ow-ow-ow-Ouch! "

Pain shot through Nanette's head as she leant back against the cushion of the carriage, her eyes gazing in an unfocused manner at the spinning ceiling. Her fingers gently rubbing at the injured spot as she tried to regain herself.

" Nana, are you alright? "

She didn't answer as she sat still, her vision slowly returning to normal. When she was sure that moving would not cause her further harm she lifted her head from the cushion and glanced at the hopeful little blonde in front of her.

Michelle stood, slumped in front of her with both hands situated a top her head. Her large eyes glimmering with tears of pain unshed. The appearance of her friend caused Nanette to frown slightly.

" I am alright, but…"

She slid away from her seat sitting completely straight in it as her hands dropped from her injury and instead slid to the little blonde's hands. She slid them away and was greeted with an angry red splotch. Her frown deepened as she placed the soft pads against the flesh causing Michelle to wince and yelp.

" I'm sorry, Elle. I hurt you. "

The blonde shook her head but stopped midway when the gesture caused the brunette's fingers to brush harshly against the bruising flesh. Instead she smiled , her hands reaching up for the girl's and steering them down leveling them with her cheeks.

" It is alright Nana! Ms. Lila said I needed a good knocking to my noggin anyways. "

She laughed at the statement, trying to relieve the distressed brunette, it was somewhat true. The blonde stopped when she didn't hear the other girl respond. She opened her eyes and frowned when she noticed that the corner's of her friend's lips had curved further downward.

Nanette jumped when she felt a blast of warm air and the scent of apple hit her. Her eyes adjusting to Michelle's face. The girl was pouting which caused her to look slightly confused.

" Do not frown. You look downright horrible when you do. "

Nanette smiled slightly, her eyes softening as the blonde beamed at her. She leant forward, brushing away strands of hair before pecking the skin softly and returning to her seat.

Michelle settled back in her own seat just across the girl but leant forward, placing her elbows on her knees as she gazed at Nanette with a raised brow. A large grin plastered to her face as she reveled in the warmth the brunette's kiss had caused to the injury.

Nanette gave a soft sigh as she gazed out the window, her eyes watching, almost blending in with the rapid green scenery that passed in a flurry by the carriage. By the looks of it, they were still on the Forest path but the dwindling trees gave view that they were slowly getting closer and closer.

" Nana, are you alright? "

The question caused her to jump. She gazed questionably at the blonde.

" Yes, I am sure. Why do you ask? "

The blonde shrugged as she turned her gazed towards the window her eyes quickly darting back and forth to keep track of the passing trees.

" I woke you up because well, you seemed to be troubled by something. You kept jumping a lot."

' Little nuisance. '

Her fingers twitched but nothing more seemed out of place as she shrugged her shoulders in dismissal of the observation her friend had made while she slept. Michelle seemed to buy her dismissal as confusion because she quickly went back to her own little world.

Nanette frowned as she slid sluggishly back against the cushion of her seat, her hand grasping at strands of her pinned hair and ruffling it. She felt slightly confused and a little apprehensive as she thought on her sleep's dwellings.

Not much had been seen, only, the endless outbreak of black feathers in a blinding bleached light from below and that smirk. The pull of those lips that seemed to grin at something of a gruesome nature.

She couldn't help but tremble, her hands fumbling nervously with the end of her skirt as she bent her head. She had felt an unplaced fear with in herself as she viewed that room of black feathers. She had found herself dreading her existence in some way when she had heard that voice.

" Oh! Look Nana, look at it! Isn't it pretty! "

The blonde's exclamation caused the brunette to jump and her neck to snap in the direction of the window, but before she could get a view of the oncoming mansion she was pushed aside and in her place a grouping of older girls cheered as they viewed it for themselves.

Nanette grunted softly as she fell halfway on and halfway off the seats. A soft grumble leaving her before she righted herself and brushed her wrinkled skirts. Settling faraway from the crazy group.

She blinked as she scooted further away and instantly the feeling of fear left her and instead she was filled with cheerfulness and giddiness. She did not know why.


End file.
